Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the World Wide Web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
Search engines provide search results in response to a search query from a user. The search results typically include links to web sites that allow the users to access documents, such as web pages and/or other documents.